Ordinary Day
by such a dreamer
Summary: Another Taiora - but this time, it's for the Christmas season. Pretty cute, so read and review.


Ordinary Day

"I'm absolutely exhausted, " Takenouchi Sora said, looking at her companion over her hot chocolate. "The first day of college – can you believe it?"

Her companion shook his brunette head. "No. It seems unbelievable."

She nodded in agreement. Yagami Taichi was the name of her male companion, and the two of them sat in the local café late that night. They had just finished moving in to their dormitories a half an hour ago. 

To the on-lookers of the café, the pair looked quite content chatting animatedly with each other. The girl had copper hair to her shoulders, with spectacular claret colored eyes, while the boy had wild, untamed chocolate brown hair and eyes to match the color. The mellow light that drifted over them lit up their features, making them look warm and inviting, despite the autumn wind outside.

She laughed at a joke that he had told her, and he grinned back at her, happy that he had made her smile. After she had calmed down, she checked her watch, and realized it was close to 11:00.

"Taichi, I've got to get back," she said, almost apologetically. 

"Yeah, you're right," he said to her. He tossed a couple of coins on the table, and signified to the waiter that they were ready to leave. 

__

Just a day, just an, ordinary day

Just tryin' to get by 

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but 

He was looking to the sky and…

"I'll walk you," Taichi said, glancing downwards at her. He was almost 6 inches taller than her, as he was 6"1. 

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

They walked silently, and without stopping except when Taichi noticed Sora shivering from the wind, and pulling her collar up around her neck. He absently pulled his green and blue striped scarf off, and offered it to her. She smiled. 

Other than that, they were silent and in motion. 15 minutes later, they were in the lobby of her new building, and she was waiting for the elevator. 

"Thanks, Taichi," she said, casting her gaze downwards. He grinned.

"Call me when you get up tomorrow." 

"Sure."

And then she was on her own, already missing his presence. She sighed as she still waited for the elevator to arrive.

Once she reached her dormitory, she quickly kicked off her shoes, and shed her coat, when she realized she still had Taichi's knitted scarf. She smiled in his memory, and hung it over the doorknob. 

She checked to see if she had any messages.

"Hi Sora, it is Mimi and Miyako. We're in the third Dormitory building, so we'll be seeing you around. We just got in around 5:00, so call us tomorrow."

She shrugged, as she looked around her new home. It was just a big room, with a door on the right side, which was a bedroom and bathroom. In the big room, she and Taichi had placed her desk, TV and couch, and a small refrigerator beside the couch also served as a side table.

In her bedroom, there were two mattresses stacked up on each other for her bed, and a blanket at the foot of it. She had brought a couple of stacking crates as a dresser. Very informal, but very…_college like_.

She rummaged through one of the crates, until she came upon a frame with a picture of her and Taichi in it. It was taken by Mimi or Yamato probably, because they weren't looking at the camera. They were laughing together, Taichi's hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Sora grinned as she thought of Taichi's gesture with the scarf. He was always like that, offering her his protection.

__

As he asked if I would come along

I started to realize that everyday

He finds just what he's lookin' for

And like a shooting star he shines, and he said…

College life agreed with all of the Chosen Children attending, this including Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro and Miyako.

Sora and Taichi were closer than ever, and they often drove into Odaiba on the weekends. Almost every evening they were seen together in the small café and around campus together. Sora was the envy of the female population, as she was basically attached to Taichi.

He was oblivious to the attention he got from his fans, even though some of the girls were practically throwing themselves on them. No matter what the circumstance, he would always return back to Sora.

"I'm telling you, Taichi, you're magnetized or something," Sora said one evening. They were doing their homework in Taichi's dormitory. "You attract girls like nothing I've ever seen before."

He laughed. "I don't pay much interest, do I?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

They were silent after that, Taichi knowing exactly why he didn't pay much interest, and Sora wondering why.

"Hey, guys!" Yamato had just come in through the front door, not even knocking. "Still working away?"

They nodded. Mimi came in from behind him smiling. "It's almost Christmas Holidays! How are you guys getting back to Odaiba?" 

Sora and Taichi looked at each other. Sora shrugged while Taichi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We'll drive back."

"We'll?" Mimi repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Like you and Sora? Together?"

Taichi looked confused. "Uh…yeah…"

Sora shot Mimi a distraught look, pleading her to stop. Mimi wasn't the only one that believed that Taichi and Sora were more than 'Just friends,' but she stopped anyway. When she had asked Sora if she had any interest in her big haired friend, she had simply said, "Mimi, if there is something there, there isn't anything to be said."

"Well, contact us when you're back in Odaiba, alright?" Yamato said, sending the message to both Taichi and Sora. They nodded in response.

Sora began to pack up. "I've got to get going, Taichi. Thanks for having me over."

He grinned at her. "Anytime."

Mimi agreed to give her a lift to her building, so the two of them left. Yamato helped himself to a Coke when they were gone, and sat on the chair opposite of where Taichi was sitting.

"You know what I think?" Yamato said, sipping his Coke.

Taichi looked up from his chemistry paper, "Uh…no. What?"

"I think you have it bad for Sora."

__

Take my hand, live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie,

Right in the palm of your hand…

Sora stretched her arms in the passenger seat of Taichi's car. They were only an hour away from Odaiba now, they had been driving for four hours already. 

He glanced at her. "Are you that tired?"

She nodded. 

"Well, you can sleep all you want when we get to my parent's apartment." Taichi said, concern evident in his voice. He had always offered for Sora to come to his apartment for Christmas, because her mother had moved away from Odaiba 4 years ago.

"Speaking of which, what did you get Hikari?" she asked him.

The smile on his face faltered. "Well, I didn't really get her anything yet."

"What? You're kidding! Christmas is the day after tomorrow!" Sora said in disbelief. She smiled at him. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

He obviously was relieved. "Great! I was hoping we could stop somewhere on the way."

She laughed. "Sure."

"So, do I look okay? Up to my parent's standards?" Taichi asked, actually concerned. He glanced in the rear view mirror, criticizing his crazy hair. 

Sora looked uneasily at him. "Well…"

Taichi glanced again in the mirror. "Really? That bad?"

"No, no…" Sora laughed at him. "Here…"

She leaned over to him, and tried to tame some of his hair. She managed to flatten it down a bit, but she cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"What?" He said nervously.

"Nothing…I like it messed up." With that, she ruffled his hair affectionately, making it stick up all over the place.

"Not bad," Taichi said, joking with her. "I like it."

__

And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words

Though they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal and…

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed, as she met them at the door. She quickly wrapped Sora in a hug, as Mr. Yagami stood beside his wife, and shook hands with Taichi. 

"Taichi!" They heard Hikari exclaim. She squirmed between her mother and father and hugged Sora, then Taichi. "I'm so glad you guys are home!"

Taichi laughed. "Me too!"

Sora agreed whole-heartedly. It was getting late, and she was tired.

Taichi brought out a thick blanket and a pillow, already stripped down to his pajama pants. He motioned for her to take his room. 

"Before you two go to bed," Mrs. Yagami started, "Why don't you have a mug of hot chocolate?"

They agreed. Mrs. Yagami made their hot chocolate while Sora changed into her pajamas.

The four of them, Hikari had gone to bed early, made polite conversation about their first year of college, and what they liked and didn't like about it. Taichi was coming increasingly aware that Sora was about to collapse, as she was so tired.

"I'm going to get Sora set up in my room, alright?" Taichi asked his parents. They dismissed the subject with a wave of a hot chocolate mug, and made conversation with themselves.

Sora followed Taichi down the hall to his room, with his double bed. She yawned loudly. 

"The window is open, so if you get cold you can come see me and I'll get you another blanket. I don't think you'll want it though, the breeze is nice."

She nodded mutely. 

"I know it's hard with your mom not here anymore." Taichi said quietly. "But you have me, you know."

She knew. Sora leaned up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks."

__

As I looked up into those eyes,

His vision borrows mine

And I know he's no stranger

For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said…

"Merry Christmas," Taichi whispered, climbing into bed alongside her. It was early Christmas morning, Sora approximated 4:30. She smiled sleepily. 

"You too."

She rolled over as if wanting to go back to sleep but he stopped her. "What? You don't want your present?"

"Later, Taichi." She mumbled. 

"Fine. I'll just put it on you now." He grasped her wrist, and fastened a silver chain around it. There was a miniature Crest of Love engraved on a flat piece of silver. This done, he looked over at her, as she gasped at the present.

"…Taichi…" she said breathlessly, "How much did this cost you?"

He smiled at her. "I don't think that matters."

Wide-awake now, she quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly while muttering a quick, "It was nothing."

"I got you something too!" She suddenly said, "Hold on a minute."

She rummaged in her bag for a minute, then brought out a soft velvet box. "Here."

He opened it with wide eyes, and pulled out an awesome silver watch. "Wow…" he breathed, then grinned at her. "I needed a new watch, too."

"I was thinking," Sora said nervously, "that you could have the Crest of Courage engraved on the back, so that we would each have something to remember each other by."

He grinned at her. As if he could ever forget her! He nodded though, to satisfy her. "Thanks, Sora. This probably cost just as much as the bracelet I gave you."

"No problem."

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you think I could go back to sleep now?"

__

Take my hand, live while you can

And if we walk now

We will divide and conquer this land

Divide and conquer this land

Divide and conquer this land…

"You're in love with Sora," Yamato stated smugly, the day after Christmas. He and Taichi were on their way to pick up Mimi and Sora from Mimi's apartment. "I knew it."

Taichi saw Yamato glance at him from his place behind the steering wheel. "I wouldn't get too worked up about it."

"Why not?"

"Because she probably already knows." Taichi said simply. 

Yamato was silent for about a minute and a half. "Well, the way you two act…"

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked, intrigued by his drawn out words.

"I mean that whenever you're with her, you protect her and are always watching out for her safety and offering to pay for her hot chocolate." His blonde friend said.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Taichi asked nervously. 

"No." 

"What do you mean, '_No_.'?" Taichi said, definitely exasperated at this point.

"I mean that you act like more than just a friend."

Taichi said nothing. "Well, maybe that's what we want to be."

"Ah," Yamato said, tapping his nose. "But does Sora?"

"Shut up, Yamato." Taichi said, pulling into an apartment parking lot. "Don't say anything about this around her."

He nodded.

__

Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that ordinary boy

Was it all in my head?

"So…" Mimi started, as they waited for Taichi and Yamato. "Were you planning on telling him this _millennium_?" 

Sora rolled her eyes at her pink haired friend. "Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know, Mimi. Whenever it feels right to do so." Sora said, pushing away a lock of her hair.

"I didn't wait an eighth as long to tell Yamato that I liked him." Mimi stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"So? You didn't tell him that you loved him." 

"No…" Mimi said, as she realized her mistake. "But still…"

Sora ignored her.

"Sora! Just tell him! Everyone knows that you two are supposed to be together! It's obvious! The way you act, the way you look at him, the way he looks at you…"

"Mimi, what if he doesn't love me the way I love him? It would completely destroy what we have now." Sora said uneasily.

"Sora," Mimi began, "When was the last time he dated anyone?"

"Well…not for at least two years, now…"

"When was the last time he even went out with someone female, besides you?"

"A long time ago…"

"Does he have any pictures of girls in his room? Besides ones of you?"

"No…"

"There you go!" Mimi exclaimed. "He obviously isn't interested in anyone except _you_."

__

Didn't he ask if I would come along?

It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said…

"Thanks for the ride, Yamato." Sora said, climbing out of the car. She said her farewells to him, then Taichi, and then Mimi, who was adjusting her pink scarf.

Sora snapped her fingers, as she remembered. "Taichi, I've got your scarf upstairs. Do you want it back now?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, I'll come in and get it."

"I can bring it down, you know, so you won't have to miss out on the ride." Sora reasoned with him.

"No, it's fine. I'm not too far away from here." He climbed out of the car. "Thanks, Yamato."

Yamato nodded at him, and winked. Taichi raised an eyebrow as they sped off.

__

Take my hand, live while you can

And if we walk now

We will divide and conquer this land,

Divide and conquer this land,

Divide and conquer this land…

Sora placed the scarf in his hands. "Thanks for letting me use that."

He smiled. "No problem."

Sora said, "Sorry it took me so long to get it back to you."

He smiled again. "No problem."

They were lost in an awkward sort of silence.

"Listen, Sora…" Taichi started. "I was just thinking, that maybe we should go out sometime – like as more than just friends."

She looked up at him, clearly in awe. She breathed, "Really?"

He nodded, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She whispered into his ear, "Sure."

He grinned, as he returned her hug. She kissed him quickly on the cheek, and blushed shortly afterwards. He grinned at her.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I get up, okay?" She asked, loosing her embarrassment.

He nodded, and kissed her cheek lightly. "Talk to you later."

And with that he was gone. 

Sora looked around her neck, feeling scratchy wool close to her skin. She smiled, and hung the blue and green striped scarf on the doorknob.

__

Just a day, just an, ordinary day

Just tryin' to get by

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy

But he was lookin' to the sky…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned previously. They all belong to the company that owns Digimon. Taio? Tiao? I don't know – I just know that I don't own it.

Notes: Please, read and review. Probably, and hopefully, my best Taiora yet. Of course, this will depend partly on the feedback from _you_. I was going to make it Jyoumi, but then decided the whole age spread thing wouldn't really work all that well.


End file.
